Kai's Strife
by Blood of the Wolf
Summary: Kai and the Bladebreakers are going to the Russian tournament and Kai is depressed and thinks of suicide as his escape can the others stop him before it's to late?
1. Tournament of Tears

Yep third story!!!!!!  
I feel so acomplished now!!!  
What? oh yea Kai?  
Kai: Do I have to?  
GLARE  
Kai: Alright, Alright She doesn't own it if you know it Now, forget about this story and go away or she'll torture m-  
KAI!!!!!!! No influincing the readers!!!!!!!!!!  
Kai: POUT  
Anyway, read on and ignore the anoying bluenette next to me, he is a freak that I love to much

I am Kai. I'm the captain of the Bladebreakers. I am worthless. I am a betrayer. No one likes me, my own team hates me. Here I stand with my salvation resting in my palm.

My thumb traces the cool metal edge and I watch fascinated as it reveals a thin red line in its wake. A slight smile tugs at the corner of my lips as a feeling of release the small line of blood gives. However the feeling is soon replaced by disgust in myself that I must take the easy escape, that I am to weak to live. Tala and the others were able to cope, why not me? A single tear slips down my cheek and I dash it away immediately, I am not allowed to show emotion.

It was the first rule we were taught in the abbey. I am just laying the blade to my wrist when there is a knock on the door. Quickly I stash the blade into my bag and ask who is there. "Kai, it's me Rei. Are you ready yet? We have to go."I amreminded that todayis the Russia tournament. And though the abbey had been shut down the Demolition Boys were still beyblading, they just weren't being forced to anymore.I do want to seemy old friends but they still hatedme for abandoning them. _Not that I had a choice_,I remind myself.

"Kai?!"I start,I had forgotten all about Rei. "Coming!" I rush out the door and have to swerve to keep from running straight into the other teen. This causes me to smash into the wall and knocks me to the ground. Pain is the first thing I feel, the next is embaressment. Rei hurries to my silent form and helps me rise. I wince in agony as I realize that the impact broke a few ribs and fractured a small bone in my wrist. "I deserved that," I mutter to myself. Rei obviously heard because he spun me around and demanded want I meant by that. Uh-Oh

_Rei's pov_

I was very surprised when Kai rushed out of his room and almost hit me. I was even more astonished when he slammed into the wall. Imediatly I hurry over to the older boy on the ground and help him to his feet. He winces as though in pain and I know that something is wrong.However when I hear what he says to himself I get furious. I swing him around to face me and demand an explination.  
I am startled when I see a touch of, _fear?_ Yes, fear, that is what I see in those deep crimson eyes. But why would he fear me? I look again to see it is gone and replaced with anoyance. He shoves me off and stalks away, "Hurry up Rei we don't want to be late." I shrug it off and fallow him to the bus where the rest of the team is waiting.  
_Is it just me or is Kai holding his wrist to his chest as though he is in pain?  
Naaa, _not Kai.

_Kai's pov_

Damn that was close. I've got to be more careful in the future. We all clamor on to the bus and ride for approximently 2 hours to get to the stadium. I get bored so I take out my journel and decide to practice suicide notes.

**Mortal  
**

A warm sun beams down on my frozen face

The wind sighs as I leave this place

And life that is so laborious to give is taken away in a moment

A second is all it takes

Mortal life is so fragile

Veins so small hold our blood

Blood is the very thing that sustains us

And all it takes is a small cut to end it

All it takes is a blade

And our crimson essence will flow out

Staining the ground and tarnishing the blade

But I would forever be plagued

By thoughts and emotions left unsaid and unexplored

I wish not for an eternity, I wish for an ending that will never come

There are many who feel this way

That do not wish to see the day

They wash away in soul and body

They're dying and no one can see

Until it is too late and dead they be

Mortality is a wonderful thing to them

Not having to live longer then necessary

Getting to die before the pain of life is too much

I too am mortal

I wish it no other way

And so my friends whoever you are

I see my release and grasp it

Holding it to my chest

Till all is red with my blood

The life of a mortal

The death of a God  
END

Once I'm done read it over and frown, no not quite good enough. Let's see, I put my pen to paper again,

Sorry

Here I rest one last time

And I welcome the peaceful numbness

That overtakes my mind,

Ridding me of the pain

Veins lay split in my arm

The bloody blade that I used

Lies on the ground by my hand

The fear lifts as I feel myself drift

I stare wide eyed at the ceiling

As a tear slips from the corner of my eye

I'm sorry that it came to this

I just couldn't stand the loneliness any longer

Sorry Grandfather

I never was perfect

I sort of failed again

But what difference is that to any other time

Sorry Tala

I was not strong

I was a coward who tried to get out

I left you and the others to pain and woe

Sorry Ian

I never did solve all of your riddles

I never really understood how your mind worked

Or how the be your truest friend

Sorry Spencer

That I was unable to fallow your example

To live strong and with out true hatred

To seek peace first of all

Sorry Bryan

I could not help you on your way through life

I could not cease to feel resentful towards you

That I could not forgive

Sorry Bladebreakers

That I never let you in

That I never opened up

That I was such a sourpuss

Sorry that I never took into concern

That you are not all of you are able to do everything

Sorry that you had to hate me

Sorry I was so useless

Sorry that I betrayed you

Sorry I left you in the dust

Sorry I turned away from you

Sorry I was such an ass

Sorry I was a bastard

A son of a bitch

Sorry I was emotionless at times

Sorry I was so cold to you

Sorry God I never took all that you had to teach me into consideration

Sorry I never truly prayed sorry I sinned

Sorry I will never see you face to face in Heaven

Sorry I'm going to Hell

I feel me strength wane and know that it won't be long now

I will pass to death and beyond

I will no longer remain among the living

In death I will be free of the torments of life

My breathing slows

My vision darkens

And my lips curl in my final grin

As I fade surrounded by my coat of crimson

Unloved,

Unwanted,

Unnecessary,

And Unworthy

I'm sorry it had to end this way

Or maybe I'm not,

It's too late now anyway

I'm already gone

For the last time I rest my head

And I'm dieing,

Dieing,

Dead,

†Kai Alexander Hiwatari†

I look at what I wrote. Just as we roll into the lot infront of the stadium._Perfect_. Now I could face my old team knowing that no matter what happened I would be unable to stop it in the end. We walk into the stadium adnMr. Dickenson runs to sign us in before the finals. we make our way to the dish and after a while see who we'll be one on one with. It comes out as, 1st match- Max vrs. Spencer, 2nd match- Tyson vrs. Ian, 3rd match- Rei vrs. Bryan and 4th match- Kai vrs. Tala. (A/N yes I know that isn't how it normaly works but this is my way it's special) Max lost 2 out of three of his matches and Tyson won 2 out of three. Bryan played fair and lost 2 out of three, and then it was my turn.  
I feel cold and force down a shiver as I step up to the dish. My eyeslock with Tala's and I search for a bit of regret or sorrow, I can find none and know that he has truely discarded our brotherhood. My heart pains at this and sorrow reaches my eyes. I know he can see it, we always could tell eachother's emotions, but he is cold and give no reply to the plea in my gaze. I sigh and lift my launcher, ignoring the pain in my wrist at the simple action. "3......2.......1...LET IT RIP!!!"  
We both pull at our launchers shouting to our bitbeasts, "DRANZER!" "WOLFBORG" Both bits shine and respond imediatly to our calls, attacking eachother with all the anger and sorrow of their bladers. The wolf claws at Dranzer's neck leaving trails of crimson blood. The pheonix shoves her deadly beak into Wolfborg's eye and they break away. Blood oozes from the wolf's eye socket and it seeps from Dranzer's neck. "Dranzer!! FLAMES OF FURY!!" She spreads her wings and takes flight and the air around her burns and she glows brighter as she dives toward Wolfborg. "Wolfborg!! TORRENT OF ICE!!" Wolfborg glows white and the area around him transforms to ice. The two beasts intersept each other and cry out in pain as they both retreat to their still spinning blades. And the blades clash once again with an explosion, when the dust clears only one blade still spins, and it's not Tala's.  
The crowd cheers as we both gather our blades and prepare to blade again. "3......2.....1..LET IT RIP!!!" We both pull and I feel my wrist bonesthrob and I grunt in pain. Dranzer falters and Wolfborg attacks and sends her flying. She almost lands out side the dish but flips and lands on the rim, where she balances precariously before going back in. However when Wolfborg attacks again Dranzergoes flying straight atmy face. InstictivelyI put out my hand to keep the blade from hittingme is the head, butI forgot aboutmy wrist and when it reaches me I feel the bones break with an audible snap.  
My pupils dialate and I fall to one knee, droppong the blade in the process. "What's this? Kai from the Bladebreakers is down!" DJ calls out to the crowd. "KAI!" I hear my team call to me, but I whip my head around and glare at them defiently. Wincing I force myself to my feet and pick up Dranzer. "Give up Kai! I've already won!" My eyes meet Tala's and I shake my head and prepare my launcher. "Please Kai, stop now." Tala actualy pleaded with me. My gaze softens and I reply, "Sorry Brother, I can't do that."  
"And Kai is still in the game! So, bladers ready! 3......2....1...LET IT RIP!!!" I don't know how I manage to launch the blade, but I do and Dranzer attacks viciously and knocks Wolf borg out of the dish in record time. Everyone cheers and we've won.  
I ignore everyone and turn to the perimedics, telling them to just splint it and let me go. After we practicaly force ourselves through the crowd to the bus we head to the hotel. On the way I must have fallen asleep, because when I wake up we are at the hotel. Once I get into my room I take my journal and tear out the suicide poem and my knife. I study the blade's black leather hilt and silver surface, debating wether to go through with it or not.  
I close my eyes and visualize the team, so joyful and carefree. They deserve someone better then me to lead them. I remove the splint from my arm and cut 6 long cuts down my forearm, each one deeper then the last and then repeat it on the other side. I feel the ground rush up to me as my vision fails me and I pass out.

_Rei's pov_

As I'm passing the door to Kai's room I hear a thump and grow worried. I tap on the door and call out to Kai, but get no answer. I try the door to find it unlocked and open it wide. The sight that greets me makes me cry out to the others to call an ambulance as I rush to the fallen boy's side. A crumpled piece of paper lies on the floor by him and I pick it up and stash it in my pocket, calling for the othes to hurry. And praying it's not to late.

O.o Did I just write that?  
Okay that is scary.  
TWITCH TWITCH  
Kai: YOU KILLED ME!!!!!!!  
No....not yet  
Kai: I can't believe I'm comiting suicide!  
Shrug  
Rei: What's wrong with him?  
He's upset because I made him try to comit suicide  
Rei: What?  
Read it  
Rei: Okay  
Have you seen Max yet?  
Rei: He should be coming  
Did he find the closet of sugar?  
Rei: Yep  
Oh shit  
(Max comes bouncing into the room like tigger)  
Max: Bounce Boumce Boumce WEEEEEEEEEEEE FUNFUNFUNFUN SUGARY SUGARY GOODNESS WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
No more sugar for you Max you scare me  
Max: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Rei: I don't think that'll work  
Oh damn

Plz reveiw  
Blood of the Wolf


	2. Room of Despair

Alright  
Thank you everyone who updated  
That is only 2 people, but thanks anyway.  
To Rejiita- thank you for your positive reveiw  
And to Tala-wolfborg-girl- I am sorry but I cannot use your charachtar in this story. But do e-mail me and we'll disguse this in more depth for I may be able to if you give me a lttle more information. THX

Anyway, back to the story...

...oops  
Kai!  
Kai: Huh?  
Disclaimer  
Kai: Fine we've already been over this but she owns nothing of value and not me. now leave me alone  
Not so fast Kai, I may require a sacrifice  
After all this is staring you  
Kai: CRY  
ENJOY!

Kai's strife 2

_Rei's pov_

How could he do this? Why? Where did we go wrong? I pace anxiously across the floor awaiting for the doctors to come out from surgery. The others are just sitting in those horrible hostpital chairs that are so uncomfortable. We all are terribly worried about him. I put my hand in my pocket and stop walking in circles when I bring out the crumpled paper from Kai's room. I sit down and begin to read it and tears come to my eyes after the first few lines. How long could Kai have been feeling like this and how the hell did we not see it! "What you got there Rei?" asked an obviously annoyed and restless Tyson. "It is a note, from Kai." "What!" The rest of the team leaps up to see the letter. "Whoa! I never know Kai was a poet!" Before I can reply a voice interjects from behind us, "He always was, only he always writes rather depressing things. Why the hell didn't he call us?" We turn in suprise to see Tala and the other Demolition Boyz. Tyson is angered by their appereance, "What are you all doing here?" He crosses his arms and scowls at the Russian teens. "We are here to see Kai. What's it to you?"

_General pov_

Tyson sputterslike an idiot until Rei covers his mouth. He nods at theother teamand they settle down once again. Tala begins to pace andmutter to himself. They wait an other 2 hours before a female doctor steps out from behind the ER doors. "Excuse me, but is one of you a..." She glanes down at her clipboard, "Tala Ivancov?" Tala looked up, "Yes?" She smiled at the redhaired teen and began," I am Doctor Visterni, I am Kai Hiwatari's doctor." "How is he?" She sighs, "He has a broken wrist, fractured rib and slit wrists. He just came out of surgery, and is currently in a coma." Tala and Rei exchange worried looks, "When will he wake up?" "To be honest I don't know. It could be in a few days, or never. There is really no way to tell."

"May we at least see him?" She nods and gestures for the boys to fallow her down a long hallway. When they reach room 478 she stops and lets them in. They freeze at the sight of their friend. He is lieing ona hostpital bed hooked up to machines and tubes. His arms are wrapped in bandages and his face is pale. An oxygen mask feeds him air to breathe. The only sound in the room is the beat of the heart moniter.

"If you need me just press this button here, and I will come as quick as I can." Doctor Visterni gestured to a small red button by Kai's bedside. Tala and Rei acknowledged the doctor then she left, leaving the boys to watch over their friend. Tyson stumbled to the bed and fell to his kneeson the floor. Max went to comfort him and Kenny sat there staing at Dizzi's blank screen. Ian wept into the shoulder of big Spencer and Bryan leaned against the window pane, gazing out at the world. Tala pulled up a small chair and set it beside the motionless formof his brother. The redhead rested his head in his hands and felt tears stream from ice cold eyes. Meanwhile Rei collapsed into a large recliner in the corner of the room, his eyes held a look of fear at the thought of losing his friend.

Then Rei loked up when he heard a sweet sorrowful tune fill the air. The words were undecipherable. After all, what do you expect, it was Russian. The tune however was a slow beautiful composition. The others stopped and listened to the song. When Rei turned to see who was singing, he froze. everyone in the room stared at the sourse of the song, Tala. Meanwhile, the redhaired teen was oblivious to the stares of the others. As the song drew to a close silence sorrounded the room.

"I never knew you could sing," ,remarked Tyson. "You don't know a lot of things Tyson." Answered Tala. "Hey!" The others chuckled. Their short time of merriement was interupted by a mournful wail, _BEEEEEEEEEP_.They all turned abruptly to the bed, only to see that the heart monitor was only showing a line. "KAI!" Talaand Reirushed to the bed, Rei started to press furiously at the call button. Tala ran to the hallway and called out for a doctor. Doctor Veserni run into the room, fallowed by a couple of nurses. One of the nurses herded the boys out of the room into the hall. The long beep of the machine chasing them out as the door was slammed into their faces.

* * *

Oops. Sorry it came out a little on the short side.

That I waould classify as an official cliffie. Sorry.  
Anyway please update to see if he dies or not.

You never know I may even throw in Voltaire and Boris

REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE!

Bye bye,  
_Blood of the Wolf_


End file.
